Adam Williams
Adam is the Step-Cousin of Phineas, Ferb, Candace & Isabella. Early Life Adam was born in 1998 and was the son of Harold & Beth Williams and the brother of Lindsay, Eric, Mandy, Thaddeus, Thor and Nick Williams. When he was 3, Adam was abused by Nick and Eric got badly injured and Nick was arrested later on. Adam met his Step-Cousins Phineas, Ferb, Candace & Isabella when he was 5 & they started building inventions together. Harold & Beth was surprised to know Adam is now interested in Engineering and inventions and even his Uncle Robert. Robert told Adam that one day, he will be a inventor and also tells him he will always do well. While Adam was at school, he met Cameron and the gang and became friends, but he also met Brendan and he didn't like him, which starts their rivalry. He also met Ashley and married her. When Adam was 10, his Uncle Robert died of illness. Before Robert died, he told Adam to be strong and be a good inventor. Mandy left the family when Adam was 11 and didn't see her since. At the same age, Adam joined the Danville Police Department, which made his parents, his siblings and other relatives and friends very proud of Adam. Personality Adam is kind, sensitive, funny & very handsome and he never lies, although in "Ivan & Adam's Lies", he sometimes does. He is also confident, strict and serious. Adam doesn't mind when everyone makes funny jokes and tease him, but he doesn't like anyone making fun of him. He can get angry sometimes when a bully threatens his friends or family or anything else. He also gets scared of heights, bad dreams, spiders, and everything else. In My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Adam has the same personality, but this time, his personality changes. Physical appearance Skills Like Phineas & Ferb, Adam is very good at building inventions and is sometimes the boss. Adam also designs the weapons and uses them for target practice and emergercies. He doesn't use his weapons often. Relationships 'Phineas Flynn & Ferb Fletcher' Adam gets on well with Phineas & Ferb. They are Adam's Step-cousins. He always builds inventions with them, but can be the boss sometimes. He also sometimes takes Candace's place to bust them. Phineas & Ferb likes Adam very much and thinks of him as a brother. Even though Phineas & Ferb likes Adam, they can sometimes argue sometimes. 'Candace Flynn' Candace, along with Phineas, Ferb & Isabella likes Adam very much and thinks of him as a brother. She was amazed that Adam was like her in the past when he busted Mandy when he was little. 'Isabella Garcia Shapiro' Isabella, along with Phineas, Ferb & Candace likes Adam very much and thinks of him as a brother. 'Chris Williams' Chris is Adam's son and Lola's brother. Adam is amazed that Chris wants to be like him one day. 'Cameron Sweetwater' TBA 'Emily Kinney' TBA 'Twilight Sparkle & Spike' In Phineas & Ferb: The End of My Little Pony Part 2, Adam was devestated to lose his friends, but he remembered that the elements of harmony can revive them, so Adam used it and it worked! After Phineas, Ferb & the gang & Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie & Fluttershy defeated Brendan and his daughters Jasmine and Annabelle, they have a celebration party and Adam is awarded a hero medal, but Adam gives Twilight & Spike a special award which is a special bracelet that gives Twilight & Spike an ability to use ultimate magic. Twilight & Spike are pleased with their gifts, including Adam's speech. They embrace Adam in a hug before saying goodbye to him. In Cupcakes parts 1 & 2, Adam & Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy hears that Phineas, Isabella, Twilight & Spike is at Brendan's Evil Incorporated for a "special party", but Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy gets knocked out by sleeping gas and is taken to Brendan & his Minion's cellar to be interrogated on why they decided to have a party with humans, along with Phineas, Isabella, Twilight & Spike. Adam manages to get to Brendan & his Minion's cellar and save Phineas, Isabella, Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, but when he sees Brendan about to shoot Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Stacy, Phineas & Isabella and not wanting to lose them, Adam saves their lives, but he gets shot and put in a coma. In "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic", Adam was shocked to hear that Spike has retired from his assistant job, so Princess Celestia offered him a job and Adam accepted. Twilight & Spike & their friends was pleased to see Adam again. Twilight & Spike gave support and comforted Adam when they heard of Phineas' death. Adam really loves Twilight & Spike and thinks of them as his brother and sister and loves being their assistant and sleeping with them. He sometimes laughs when Twilight & Spike takes their nap and snores. He vows to protect Twilight & Spike from any dangers. Although Adam is Twilight & Spike's "number two assistant", he can sometimes make mistakes and funny jokes. Whenever he does that, Twilight & Spike glares at him in pointing out his flaws and they even sometimes correct him for his mistakes. However, when Adam does a job well done, Twilight & Spike always compliments him. He also sometimes tries to cheer Twilight & Spike up and give friendly advices to them wherever they're upset or stressed out. He also reads them bedtime stories to make them go to sleep and sing lullabies to them, but Cameron can get a bit jealous. Twilight & Spike is glad to have Adam as their "number two assistant". They love Adam very much and thinks of him as a brother, just like Adam loves Twilight & Spike and thinks of them as a brother & sister. They also seem flattered when Adam makes funny jokes and is very kind. 'The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb' 'Friendship is Closed' TBA 'Phineas Dies?!' TBA 'The New Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' After the events of The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb, Adam, along with Cameron returns to Ponyville in " The New Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". He has the same personality and he sometimes still uses his weapons, including his "Magic Gun" which is actually a pistol. He can now use magic in his gunnin any occasions. Twilight, Spike & everybody else is very pleased to see Adam & Cameron again. Princess Celestia promotes Adam to being Twilight & Spike's assistant after hearing Spike retired. In "Adam's Cancer", Adam reveals to Cameron, The Mane Six, Spike & The Cutie Mark Crusaders that he's got terminal cancer and only has about 19 weeks to live. They were devestated to hear this, but decided to help him. Adam left Ponyville in "Farewell, Adam Williams Part 3" after saying goodbye to everyone and giving them gifts. In "Merry Christmas, Ponyville!", Adam sent Twilight & Spike a gift which was his lucky charms, which made them proud. In "Death in the family", Twilight & Spike, the rest of The Mane Six, Princess Celestia & Princess Luna and The Cutie Mark Crusaders were devestated to hear that Adam has lost his battle against Cancer, so they organised the memorial service. In "Funeral For a Hero", Adam's funeral was held and after that, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, The Cutie Mark Crusaders & everypony else watch tearfully as their beloved hero's coffin is magically taken to the human world to be buried next to his family. After that, Twilight, Spike, the rest of The Mane Six & The Cutie Mark Crusaders have now managed to get over Adam's death and thought of good times they had with him. In "The Final Showdown Part 2", Adam returns, but as a ghost. He told Twilight & Spike that he's very proud of them for defeating Brendan and tells them he loves them very much. After saying goodbye to Twilight & Spike, he disappears. Catchphrases Gallery Hulk_Vol_2_1_Textless.jpg|Adam as Red Hulk Category:The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb Characters Category:Teens Category:Boys Category:Fanon characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Rich Characters